In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, after the user equipment receives a Radio Resource Control (RRC) command sent from the source base station, it randomly sends an access request to the target base station. The target base station receives the access request and returns an access response to establish a connection with the user equipment. After establishing a connection with the user equipment, the target base station timely validates the periodic resources corresponding to the periodic indication information (e.g., CQI (Channel Quality Indication), SRS (Sounding Reference Signal) and SRI (Scheduling Request Indication)) related to the system frame number, such as a subframe periodically transmitting the CQI or SRS, while the user equipment validates the periodic resources related to the System Frame Number (SFN) after acquiring the SFN.
For example, after establishing a connection with the user equipment, the target base station timely validates the subframe transmitting the CQI. Herein, the target base station considers that there will be the CQI reported by the user equipment in the subframe transmitting the CQI, and thus a Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) is performed. However, due to the user equipment and the target base station asynchronously validate the subframe transmitting the CQI, the user equipment may still not validate the subframe transmitting the CQI, thus an error is checked out by the CRC performed by the target base station, the data is erroneously retransmitted, and the interruption time delay is increased.